


Killer Roommates (Jeff The Killer x Jane The Killer)

by TheDreadGhost



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreadGhost/pseuds/TheDreadGhost
Summary: The Mansion is finally opened and with it new beginnings and opportunities. Unfortunately, Jeff and Jane's luck runs out as they end up sharing their room against their own wills. The wall between them grows only larger and thicker. However, they slowly learn to pick the wall between them piece by piece, and soon demolish it together.





	1. Sleeping With the Enemy

Deep in the forest near the city stood a monstrous mansion, The Slender Mansion was its name. Owned and built by The Slenderman himself and his two loyal proxies, Masky and Hoodie. The Inside of the mansion didn't fail to impress as its father part. The inner was huge and loaded with CreepyPasta from all different shapes and sizes. Each one was trying to outrun their opponent to be the first to get a room of the brand new mansion.

By the entrance stood Masky, one of Slenderman's proxies. He was greeting all the newcomers to the mansion, noting that it was like a swarm of bees leaving their nest.

"Hey, Masky!" Suddenly called a voice from the distance, sending shivers down Masky's spine. Slowly turning around to meet what Masky could describe as his worst nightmare.

"H-hey Toby." Masky forced himself to form a smile, which was unnecessary due to his mask shielding his face. His voice quavered with insincerity.

Toby made his way towards Masky with a wide grin. "Isn't this great? You, me and Hoodie, all in one place. Just like ol' times!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around his 'friend'.

"Yeah, I'm _literally_ dying of joy." Said Masky sarcastically, which Toby didn't seem to pick it up.

"I know, me too!" Toby joyfully agreed.

Masky needed a way to get rid of Toby and quick before he broke the rules and killed the twitchy Proxy. "Hey, is that Clockwork?" Masky pointed as far away from himself as he could.

"Oh shit!" Exclaimed Toby fearfully before he took off and ran the other direction.

Masky smiled in relief, and this time it was a real smile.

After some time, the number of incoming guests began to decrease, giving Masky a wide empty space to breathe peacefully.

Slenderman swiftly appeared behind Masky. Forming a calm tone, he asked, "Is everything okay here Masky?".

"Yes, sir. Everyone has made it here unnoticed and undetected, plus they all seem to be having a good time." Replied Masky promptly.

"Good," Slenderman muttered in relief.

"Except that we're still missing two proxies." He nervously added afterward.

Slenderman's peace of mind quickly disappeared. "Who could we be missing? This is the reopening of the mansion..." And _then_ it hit him. "Of course, I should have known." Sighed Slenderman as he facepalmed. He knew _exactly_ who those two people were.

Outside of the mansion, in the middle of the forest, but not far away from it, raced two very well known killers. They were mostly known for the fact that they absolutely despised each other.

Jeff was running as fast as he could, acting as if his life depended on it. Not far away from him ran Jane, who was aiming to catch up with him. It was a race of who would reach the mansion first. The towering mansion soon was visible for both of them but it still seemed so far away. Jane pushed herself and finally began to eat up the gap between Jeff and herself. Soon she was neck and neck with Jeff and almost pulling ahead.

"Give up!" Gasped Jeff. "I'll be the first to reach the mansion."

Jane said nothing, choosing instead to charge into him with her shoulder.

Jeff almost tripped but quickly recovered his balance. "So you want to play dirty? Huh?" Jeff shouted furiously as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, causing her to fall backward onto him.

The two quickly tumbled over the grass, Jeff maintaining a painful grip on Jane's hair. "Ow! Let go of my hair!" She demanded. Unfortunately for her, Jeff ignored the command and kept pulling it, causing her to scream out as fiery pain seared across her skull.

Once Jeff had had enough fun, he quickly stood up and tried to run. But Jane quickly reacted and grabbed his foot, causing him to fall face first on the ground. She climbed on top of him and started to choke him from behind.

Jeff gagged out for air. But being the superior with the physical build up, he was able to overpower her and rolled aside, making her lose her grip. This time, he was on the top and face to face with his arch nemesis.

"I hate you!" Jane spat.

"Like I'll ever like you," Jeff replied and punched her. Jane was able to block the strike and tried to fight back.

They kept on rolling and rolling until suddenly, an angry Slenderman appeared from out of nowhere. He looked down and observed the two grabbing each other's necks, trying to choke one another. He facepalmed again and muttered, "Why did I even invite these two troublemakers?"

The two were too busy trying to kill each other to even notice the tall guy standing over them. This clear lack of respect greatly irked Slenderman. Using his tentacles he gripped the back of each of their hoodies and pulled them apart, lifting the two into the air.

"Enough! I have spent a very long time constructing a safe place for the CreepyPastas to live." He told them sternly. "I will not have the two of you destroying that mansion because you can not stand to be in the same room with each other."

"He/she started it!" They both yelled in unison as they pointed towards each other.

Slenderman felt a headache beginning to pound behind his temples. "It is like I am dealing with children." He muttered to himself. Looking at them once again, he saw that Jane was sticking her tongue out and so was Jeff. _I am dealing with children!_

He sighed knowing that there was nothing he could do, but say, "Listen to me very carefully." His tone shifted to a darker octave that got the two killers attentions at once. "As soon as we enter the mansion, I want both of you to stop with your ridiculous spats. I do not care whose fault it is nor I want to." The two killers turned their head away, refusing to look at each other. "Do I make myself clear?" Slenderman asked them, a touch of warning in his voice. The killers didn't say a word and kept their heads turned stubbornly away. "I said..." He roughly shook them fast and hard as he roared, "Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jane kept shouting, desperately trying to make him stop, and Slenderman did so.

Slenderman looked pointedly at Jeff, waiting for his answer. "I think I'm going to be sick." He responded while trying not to vomit.

This was probably the best he was going to get. "Good." He put both of them down and they quietly walked to the mansion.

Inside the mansion, every CreepyPasta there had been watching the events transpire through the big windows. As Slenderman and the two killers entered the mansion none of the killers said or looked at anyone. Slenderman walked behind his desk and opened a big account book.

"Ahem. Now how can I help you, young gentleproxy?" He put on his desk clerk voice.

Jeff wanted to scowl at Slenderman but he thought about it twice and decided to go against it. "I want to register for a room." He said politely in a slightly strained voice.

"Room... Room... Room..." Slenderman moved on long finger down the book and finally responded, "Sorry, but there are no rooms left."

Sometimes there was absolutely nothing he could do to keep himself from blowing up. "What!? What do you mean there aren't any rooms? I want a goddamn room!" Jeff demanded.

"Sorry, but you know the rule: Be the first to take it. Otherwise, Suck it." Slenderman replied calmly.

"W-what about the basement?" Jeff hopelessly suggested.

"Miles took it." Slenderman replied evenly.

From the crowd of Creepypastas, Miles spoke up. "Thank god I was the first."

"Come On, there has to be a room left!" Jeff hated that he had been reduced to begging.

Slenderman rubbed his chin in thought before saying, "I think there might a room left." Looking at Jane as well as Jeff, Slenderman ordered, "Follow me both of you." With that, the trio started moving.

_Back in the living room where proxies were discussing some business._

"I bet five hundred bucks that they will kill each other on the first night." Ben bet.

"Nyet, one thousand, they'll get punished." Challenged Nikolai.

"Five thousand that they'll get kicked out." Eyeless Jack said.

"Ten thousand that they will burn the entire mansion down." Miles determinedly announced and thumped the table with his fist.

Everyone just stared at him.

"How are they going to burn the mansion down?" Clockwork asked.

"I dunno." He simply shrugged. "They might steal one of my twenty packages of fireworks."

After another pause of silence, Jessica inquired, "Why do you have twenty packages of fireworks?"

"For July 4th. Duh!" He answered casually.

"Wasn't July 4th like a month ago?" Toby wondered.

"You know what they say: Better late than never. Also, I had no choice since I illegally bought them. I'm still banned from Hispanic part of the city tho."

Everyone decided in agreement to ignore his statement due to his history of mental conditions.

Jeff, Jane, and Slenderman were walking down the hallway, passing doors on both left and right. It seemed like it took forever and yet none of the trios said anything. They finally reached the end of the hallway and stood to face their door. As Slenderman slowly turned the doorknob, he prayed that it wouldn't turn as bad as he feared.

When the door was finally open it revealed a big room, probably bigger than the rest of the rooms. It had a big closet, a mirror glued to the wall, two nightstands and a big bunk bed.

The moment the killers noticed the bunk big their eyes widened in horrible understanding.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this!" Demanded Jane.

Slenderman took a deep breath and replied calmly "Since we don't have enough room for both of you, I decided that you two must share a room."

"What!?" They both shouted at the same time and started complaining.

Hoping to soothe the headache that was blossoming, Slenderman massaged his temples and mumbled to himself, "Do _not_ blow up Slendy, remember what the doctor said."

Unfortunately, it wasn't working and the argument Jeff and Jane were having wasn't helping either. Finally, he couldn't take it in silence anymore and he snapped, "It's either this or the dungeon!" _That_ silenced them at once.

Slenderman walked to the door and left. Outside of the door, he breathed in and out a few times until he finally calmed down. "It will be _okay_. Ten more years and I will be retiring." He assured himself.

Back inside the room, neither one of the killers had made a move or let out a single word ever since Slenderman left. They kept on glaring at each other with narrowed eyes and neither of them dared to make the first move.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way. We could deal with the situation like mature adults. Agreed?" Jane suggested dryly.

"Agreed." He replied and they _carefully_ shook hands.

For a full minute, neither of them said anything until- "I'm taking the upper bunk!" They both shouted at the same time.

Both of them quickly rushed to the beds and were soon hanging from the ladder. They both held onto opposite sides of the ladder until Jane was able to kick Jeff off and cause him to fall on the ground.

"You're a bitch." He groaned at her.

"And you're a dick." She shot back.

"At least I have a dick." Jeff quickly responded while wearing a victorious smirk.

Jane looked at him with a disgusted look on her face. "I'm going to ignore what you just said." And with that, she reached the top.

Jeff gathered his strength and tried to get up. He walked towards the bed only to fall face first on it. _This is going to be a really long eternity_.


	2. Coincidence, I Think Not

The morning of the next day came to the mansion as Jeff made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. It was a no surprise that his first night was rough. With bloodshot eyes and a low grumble as obvious signs, and hints of eye twitching and pounding blood veins as easter eggs.

As the kitchen was starting to become visible, his ears quickly caught on the sound of the laughter of the other Proxies. What annoyed him the most was the interruption one of them made between the laughter.

"Shh! Shh! Everyone be quiet, I think I hear one of them."

He was easily able to identify the source of the voice being Ben, and it only made him grumble even more.

When he finally opened the door, he found the Proxies gathered around the large round oak table. The failed attempt of poker faces was as obvious as the sun, some of them couldn't even hold their muffled snickers. He scanned the table for an empty seat and decided to sit next to Ben, but _only_ due to the lack of options.

"So Jeff, how is your room?" Eyeless Jack teased while trying to cover his snicker.

Jeff only response was a groan.

"Huh? _That_ bad?" Toby guessed, probably feeling sorry for him. But Jeff _knew_ that they were only trying to get under his skin.

"Well, I don't know about you buddy," Ben lightly slammed his palm against Jeff's back. "But my room is awesome! My room which is all mine. I live by myself, all alone in my room. You know, that room where only I live in, by myself..." Ben kept on going, mocking him as if he was the laughing stock.

And enough was too much. Something suddenly snapped inside of Jeff and he just couldn't take it anymore. He quickly drew out his knife from his pocket and jabbed Ben in the back of his head. The blade cut through the skull and sliced the brain in half. Being the professional killer he was, he knew exactly where to aim without causing a casualty but enough pain.

Jeff pulled his knife, causing the blood to gush out of the wound as his upper torso fall on the table. It happened so fast that it took everyone by surprise, shock and silence immediately filled the room.

Jeff gave them all a warning glare before he got up from his seat and dryly said, "I'm going out." And with that, he left everyone to clean up his mess as the closest thing to an apology.

Around the table, everyone was still quiet as no further thoughts of progress crossed their mind. It wasn't until moments later when Jane entered the room and noticed Ben's half dead body bleeding on the table. She was taken by surprise as well. She also had an _exact_ idea of what happened, but just to be sure "Jeff?" And everyone simply nodded.

Jeff angrily walked alongside the street of the city. His hands were playing with the tip of his knife inside of his hoodie, angry mumbles were escaping his mouth, and his eyes were pointlessly shifting between lefts and rights. And to top all that, _he_ was in his human form. He always hated to clean up his face, and his work of art that he could only describe as a masterpiece. But he didn't want to grab the human's attention in the broad day. And _definitely_ not because Slenderman 'told' or rather 'threatened' him if he did the other way around.

At this point and after what happened earlier in the morning, all Jeff desired to do was find someone and kill him to relief him of his anger. His quest lasted for the majority of the day, but giving up meant only trouble for later to come. And with that last thought, luck finally sided with him. As the sun stood still in the middle of the sky, the time was noon now. Which meant that the grownups left their children at home and proceeded to their works. It was a shame if friend Jeff didn't pay a visit to one of those children.

He made his way towards a house that was on an empty street. It was out of pure random of how deserted the district was. But he tried not to question it or he just might jinx it due of karma. He stealthily sneaked to the back of the house and crawled through an unexpected opened window. But the process could not continue, not before he changed his face back to its 'beautiful self' again.

He silently tiptoed around the house looking for a martyr. Quickly before is attention went any further, he spotted a teenage boy not ten feet away from him. He was sitting on the couch of the living room with headphones blocking the entrance of any sound, how convenient. Jeff formed a smile on his face, or in other words, his permanent smile enlarged to the tip of his ears, as he carefully crept behind the couch.

And in a _blink_ of an eye, he covered the boy's mouth and raised his knife high in the air, giving the boy no time to even think. The kid was blown by the swift undertaking as panic began clouding his mind. He did, however, try to struggle free, after all, Jeff always gave them a fighting chance, but unfortunately, it was hopeless. He desperately looked up to plead with teary eyes before they quickly widened from the sheer horror.

"Go To Sleep!" Were the last words he heard before being brutally gutted.

Jeff kept on stabbing the dead meat nonstopping until satisfaction overpowered his anxiousness. His former white clothes were now covered in a deep stain of red, and his smile was wider than ever. Taking a look at his surroundings, he decided just for fun to walk around the house, maybe the family could join in later. The first thing his eyes were rattling on were the pictures of the family that hung on the walls. His mind raced as he couldn't decide who to kill next. He noted that most of the pictures involved also a girl. This made Jeff even happier.

He quickly rushed upstairs and started searching for the girl, it would be rude to keep her waiting. He kicked the doors one by one until he got the right one. He kicked the door down and busted in with a smile before it was dropped to a scowl. What stood in front of him was not what he expected.

What stood before him was none other than his rival and arch nemesis, and recent roomy, Jane.

Jane's eyes spotted him as well. Her jaw dropped and her raven eyes widened, but they were invincible thanks to her mask sheeting her pale face.

"You!" They both called in unison.

"What do you think you're doing here!?" Both yelled in union again.

"Me?! I'm on my killing spree!" Still no luck in breaking that merger. It was getting pretty awkward though, so they stopped...

"W-why are you in my killing house?" Jane was the first to break the awkwardness.

" _Your_ house? I was here first!" Jeff argued.

Jane only scoffed at his proclaim. "I'm guessing you killed the boy."

"And it seems that you killed the girl." He annoyingly stated the obvious.

"No, You think!" Jane countered back, receiving a boiled reaction.

They slowly took a mindful step forward, carefully eyeing each other's movement. One blink, one mistake and it's all over. It didn't take long before they were at each other's noses and ready to start a bloodshed. All they had to do, was wait for the other to make the first move. Pretty anticlimactic.

It didn't seem like any of them were going to kick it off. And unlike them, something did happen. A third voice broke the silence from out of nowhere. "Get a room you two will you!"

Both Jeff and Jane jumped out in surprise. And just like them, their hearts also skipped a cold beat. Their wide eyes rapidly began searching around for the source of the voice. With pounding hearts, they ultimately located the individual standing by the door.

Spectra had her hand around her Miles mouth, in a full panic mood. In addition, Miles remarked his foolish act, that's why he also had his hands capping his mouth on top of her hand.

"What are you two doing here?" Jane demanded, with a hint of fear.

Spectra removed her hand and was about to subject. But before she could open her mouth, Miles busted loudly, "Spectra and I decided to start a gossip blog. We also decided to spy on you two for juicy information that might embarrass you for the rest of your lives." He wrapped his mouth quickly afterward.

Spectra face smacked and muttered under her breath, "I told you to let me handle the talking in situations like this."

"I'm really sorry. I really can't shut up when I'm scared." Miles apologized with angsty.

"Wait, Why are you starting a gossip blog?" Jane questioned, completely taken off the main problem.

"And most importantly, why were you spying on us?" But Jeff was able to get Jane back on track and join the argument.

Miles and Spectra nervously gazed at each other, unaware of how to respond. It was a fortunate time when Miles' gears started kicking. "None of your business. And it better stay this way or we will blog to the entire mansion that you two were kissing."

"What!?" They both exclaimed in a mixed tone of both panic and shock.

"Wait, they were?" Spectra wondered in confusion, but there was also a spark of excitement.

"We were not!" Jeff angrily objected.

"Not according to my eye." He replied as he pointed at his unnatural torn socket that held the divergent black eye.

"Your eye?" Jeff raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The hell's that supposed to mean."

"It's simple." Miles declared in an intelligent tone. "Using my _perverse_ eye, I can easily constitute an image or manipulate a scenario. And with a little _assist_ from some Pastas that I have connections within the under realm, I can spawn an exact physical replica of that scene to which I desire."

None of them knew if they should feel dumbed down or threatened. Even Spectra felt a _special_ type of excitement rising in her gut.

"If you even think about doing… Whatever that is, I promise you that I'll put you in an eternal sleep." Jeff Threatened, while holding his knife directly in front of Miles' face.

"You can't win Jeff. If you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine." He quoted.

"What?" Was all Jeff could reply with.

Miles shook his head. "Sorry, wrong reference." He corrected himself. "What I meant was, If you slay me now I'll descent to the under realm immediately. Thus, victory achievement shall be the most certain."

And that threat was enough to force Jeff to take multiple steps backward. No matter how profound his words were, the threat was still clear. That put both of the killers on a slim thread, and their reputations on the line as well.

"Wow. For a brain damaged guy, that was really impressive." Spectra said in amazement. _I don't know what it is, but I like it!_

"What was impressive?" Miles wondered, returning back to a complete retarded once again.

Spectra's smile quickly faded away. "Well, It was fun while it lasted, I guess." She disappointingly sighed away, letting her fantasies sink into the back of her head once again.

Returning back to the big picture with the killer's situation, Jeff and Jane were still silenced and more nervous than ever. Mostly because they couldn't figure out how to solve their dilemma. Brute force was out of the question. And they doubt they could negotiate their way out of it.

"So what will you two do now?" Jane nervously asked, rubbing the side of her bare shoulder.

The odd couple gazed at the killers with confusion. Spectra finally responded with, "Nothing. We're just searching around to see if the Proxies keeping any dirty secrets within them. We're not monsters, we wouldn't dream of putting you on a leash."

"That's it?" Jane hopefully assured.

"Yeah." She replied. _Until the time comes._

"And No blackmailing?" Jeff added.

"Of course not man, we're friends. We wouldn't go that far." Miles reassured them. _But only when necessary._

"So let me get this straight. You two are not going to blackmail us, or tell the mansion lies." Jane repeated one last time.

"Nope." Both of them said in unison. _Nevertheless, early insurance is always helpful._

"Good. You can not imagine how relieved I am." Jane laughed with relief.

"And as if we'd ever like each other much more kissing." Jeff joined the laughter as well.

"Exactly." Jane agreed between her chuckles. "Because let me declare this once and for all. Jeff and I will never..."

"Ever..."

"...Ever..."

"...Date."

Even if the two didn't realize what just happened, the odd couple's mind was clouded by excitement and evil thoughts.

"Well, give it a few more weeks and then we will see," Miles muttered to Spectra which she responded with a silent giggle,

While the four Proxies were discussing the matter on the upper level of the house, a woman's cry of fear was heard from downstairs.

"I think we should run now," Spectra suggested.

Miles gave her a confused look and causally scoffed "Why?"

Spectra rolled her eyes and had no intention to bother herself. Instead, she grabbed Miles by the hoodie and drag him out of the window.

The four Proxies were able to escape the house, and city before the police arrived at the crime scene. They were able to return back to the mansion just in the nick of time and without leaving any traces.

"That... Was the worst day... Ever!" Jeff called at loud between his pants.

"You're right." Miles caught his breaths and gloomed in disappointment. But it didn't take too long before his energy replenished and he cheered up again. "I know! Let's follow Toby and Clockwork tomorrow to see if they're still together." Miles Joyfully suggested to Spectra.

"Yeah, you're right! I can already read the headline 'Ticci Toby and Clockwork: Two hearts ticking as one'." Spectra gleefully announced.

The couple ignored their friends and rushed into the mansion, leaving them alone at last.

Jeff looked at Jane and carefully said, "Like I said. The. Worst!" He eyed her and poked her on the shoulder.

"Screw you, Jeffrey!" She quickly grabbed his finger and shoved it away, almost breaking it from its join.

She entered the mansion and walked upstair, while Jeff held his finger gently and sat in the living room.


	3. The Incident

As the days gone by, things only have gotten worse. The clash between the two killers only grew more bitter. Not only they were fighting all the time, but that's all they seemed to do. The one singular fact they both agreed on was dealing their problems in no way other than fighting. In fact, this occurred so much that it began to be a usual everyday activity, and the rest of CreepyPastas were forced to sit through it. Time passed along and the gap between their throats abated more and more. If it hadn't been for the golden rule, one of them would've dropped dead days ago, a case clear as crystal.

As the second half of the day took off, we find Jane lying on her bed scrolling through her cell phone from out of sheer boredom. It was very rare to find herself bored these days. Her daily schedule mostly involved scolding Jeff, and there just wasn't any time for anything else.

And just when she thought her day could get less exciting, the door of her room slammed open against the wall. The sudden loud burst almost caused her to jump off her bed. She quickly held her chest where her heart was placed. She could feel her heart almost trying to crawl out of her chest. Once she slowed her heart rate down, she turned her head towards the intruder who just walked in.

And surprise, surprise it was Jeff.

Jane exhaled from relief but kept a grip of her chest. She laid back on the bed and tried to calm down. Unfortunately, her resting session didn't last very long. Before she could react, a flying piece of clothes landed on her face.

Faster than she could think, she grabbed the blood covered hoodie and threw it as far as she could. Gased with the sweaty scent, she fixed Jeff with an enraged glare. But before she could scowl at him, she took a large notice of all the unnecessary clothes scattered on the floor.

"Why are all your clothes on the floor? I just finished tidying the room!" She shouted at Jeff as she jumped down from the higher level.

Jeff, who just noticed her existence, simply shrugged her question off. "So?"

She gritted her teeth and angrily addressed him, "So clean it up!"

"In case you haven't noticed yet, I am a dude. I don't do tidy." Jeff replied with a cool attitude.

As the heated argument yet again took effect, the rest of the Proxies' day was wrecked immediately. Even though they had come to the conclusion that this was going to be the happening for the rest of their stay, some were considering alternatives options.

Most of the available Pastas were spread around the living room while others were hunting. The greater number of them were trying their best to block off the noise from upstairs while some had other methods of silence.

But unfortunately, one can only endure so much torment.

"I can't take it anymore!" Ben suddenly snapped and jumped off the couch.

The proxies brought their attentions towards Ben who was now having a mental breakdown.

"You alright?" Toby was the always the reckless one and stepped on the trap.

Ben fixed him with a glare and a face that one could describe as a mad man's face. "Do I look alright?!" He screeched.

"Hey, what's your problem? He was just trying to help." Clockwork confronted him, stepping in and defending Toby.

"Aww, so you do care." Toby murmured teasingly, only to receive an eye roll from Clockwork.

Ben gaze turned to Clockwork before returning back to Toby. "You want to know what's wrong? Those two upstairs, that's what's wrong! At first, it was a harmless fun and slightly obnoxious, but now it's getting ridiculous! They need to stop beating up the dead horse!" Ben stated, starting to blow the boiling steam off. As his lungs began gasping for air, oxygen started flowing into his brain and he was able to get back to his sense again.

During the process, he noticed the strange looks his friends were giving him, and that only blocked the air passageway again. "You know what, screw you guys. I'm getting out of this hellhole." He angrily stomped away from them, and soon he was out of the mansion.

All they could do was watch Ben exit the mansion door like a mental patient escaping an asylum. But who could blame him

"Gee, I wonder what his problem is?" Eyeless Jack wondered in a calm tone.

Their attentions were quickly shifted to Jack with raised eyebrows and confusion written on their faces.

"You're kidding, right? How could you stand all this noise?" Spectra asked but Jack didn't seem to hear her. She tried again and this time it was more approachable. "Jack, did you hear what I just said." Again no response. She tried waving her hand in front of his face and that seemed to get his attention.

"What?" He quickly responded.

"I said how could..."

"You're going to have to speak louder I can't hear you!" Jack told her, raising his tone a bit.

Getting irritatingly annoyed, she took a deep breath. But before she could shout at the top of her lungs, Nikolai interrupted her. "Let me try something." He looked at Jack and used a different approach, addressing him in hand signals.

"Whoa! You can do hand signals!" Miles said in amazement, leaning closer.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me," Nikolai replied without breaking his focus.

"What? Of course, I do." Miles said taking an offense of his disbelief.

Nikolai looked into his mismatched eye and simply asked, "What's my real name?"

Miles' smug grin quickly dropped. "Uhh..."

"Thought so."

Jack looked carefully at Nikolai and somehow he understood his method of communication. "Oh, that!" He exclaimed and turned towards Spectra. "I ripped off my ears since I couldn't handle the noise anymore." He explained, keeping his voice level high.

Everyone looked at him with dropped jaws and disbelief expression. All Jack reply with was a shrug.

"Huh? I wonder what could top that." Toby jokingly chuckled.

Suddenly a loud rumble was heard from upstairs. But what made this one so odd was that this one oversized the ones before it, and that meant bad news. Not too long after the blast, a loud cry screeched the air.

"I was only kidding."

Slenderman appeared from out of nowhere, obviously concerned as the rest of his subjects. "What is the meaning of all these noises."

"Jeff and Jane are fighting again" Answered Miles.

Slenderman sighed in annoyance and rubbed his forehead. "I knew it would have been a disaster to draw them here, much more bind them in the same room."

As the Pastas tried to grip some peace and quiet, they were more concerned into guessing what kind of disaster did the two caused this time. All of the sudden, a loud crash shook the air, following that a big wood thrush.

Slenderman couldn't take the suspense anymore and quickly blinked out to the upstairs. Without hesitation, he turned the knob of their door and opened it. The first thing that caught his nonexisting eyes was the sight of Jeff laying on the top of a pile of broken wood. Next, he spotted Jane lying on top of him, furious and with her knife held against his neck.

Disturbed by the unexpected guest, Jane got off Jeff and stared at Slenderman with a shaky expression. But before Slenderman could address anything, she rushed past him and ran downstairs.

Feeling the burning unstable aura surrounding Jane, Slenderman decided to let Jane off the hook for now. Jeff, however, was a completely different story.

He angrily glared at Jeff and almost roared, "What happened here!"

"That bitch almost broke my back! That's what happened." Jeff groaned from out of pain.

"Jeffrey, I have had it with your actions. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice other than to punish you!" Slenderman disclosed in a serious and yet frightening tone.

"Punishment!? Me?! Uh, hello, grandpa! If you didn't notice yet, I'm a victim here!" Jeff proclaimed as he tried to get back on his feet.

"Jeffrey, I tried reasoning with you in every possible way." Slenderman stated.

"Then you should've listened to me when I told that didn't want to live with her!" Jeff shouted back.

Having enough with the lack of respect, Slenderman snapped and said, "That's it! You are grounded!"

Jeff's jaw almost hit the floor. "You can't ground me!"

Slenderman toned down his voice and clarified, "True. But what I can do is manually lock your door so you won't be able to get out. So, take pleasure in your temporal isolation." With that final disclosure, Slenderman blinked out of existence.

He appeared once again in the living room only to find his Proxies surrounded by a cloud of somber auras. Their expressions showed a huge lack of comfort and they were awfully silent.

Getting concerned himself as well, Slenderman asked, "Where did Jane go?"

Clockwork looked at him and replied with a worried tone, "We don't know. She just... Stormed out the mansion without saying a word. She seemed really upset."

"What happened upstairs anyway?" Sally asked Slenderman.

"I wish I knew, child." He signed away, feeling as useless as ever.

Everyone soon joined in into the soundless atmosphere. Unaware on how to deal with the situation. Everything felt so depressed and hopeless until a specific idiot decided to open his mouth at the worst possible time.

"Look on the bright side. At least, we finally got some peace and quiet. Am I right?" Miles said with a joyful tone only to revise a death glare from pretty much everyone.

"You know, even for a complete retarded, you'd know that this is hardly the best time for jokes." Jessica scolded at him.

"I'm not retarded! I'm mentally challenged." Miles certified, taking her statement as an offense.

"What's the different man!? So what, you're going to ride a bicycle and try to blow up a building! " Clockwork yelled afterward.

Miles hesitated for a few seconds before stuttering, "Y-you know, what maybe I will!" His shaky tone indicated that he was about to tear up, but he held them back. He got off his chair and ran towards the door, slamming it after him.

"That's the closet idiot," Jessica informed him.

"I-I knew that!" He walked out of the closet, trying to hide some of his fallen tears, and walked towards the door.

"That's also a closet."

15 minutes ago

As indicated from before, Jeff and Jane were in the middle of a fight.

"I don't care if you are a boy or girl, you have one job to do: Keep your clothes in the closet," Jane shouted.

"Well, that's your job woman." Jeff countered back.

Jane was about to lose her temper. She raised her index finger at him and carefully warned, "You're going to clean your part of the room, or else."

"Or else what?" He challenged her while standing face to face with her.

And that was enough to hit the nerve so many times. From out of frustration, Jane jumped at him like a wild animal. She dropped and pinned him on the ground with a tight grip around his neck.

Fighting back, Jeff kicked the floor and was able to struggle against her weight. He managed to overpower her, and after a few failed attempts, he was able kicked her off him. He wasted no time and quickly got back on his feet again.

The two warriors stood in the heat of the battle, cold dead eyes beaming into each other. At this point, failure was not an option. Both of them thought twice before making the first move. Gripping their blades as if their lives depended on it. It was the perfect storm, and they were in the middle of its eye.

Seen as the reckless as he was, Jeff ignored planning ahead and charged at her. And just like him, Jane charged back. Having the better advantage, Jeff slashed his knife at her. From all those years of experience, Jane predicted his move and was able to dodge his attack. Responding with an attack of her own, Jane hacked her way through the opened window only to be blocked by his knife. Pushing hard, they were determined to disarm the other.

However, being the smarter one, Jane used her free hand and punched him across the jaw. Jeff quickly backed away as he held the side of his mouth. The grip on his knife was still strong, but Jane wasn't done yet. She dashed at him and delivered a hard punch into his abdomen. Jeff received a massive amount of pain but he wasn't ready to give up yet. He grabbed her arm hand and pinned it behind her back. He then delivered a headbutt right across her forehead. Even with the mask shielding her face, the impact was enough to cause both of them some dizziness.

"You fight like a girl!" Insulted Jeff, while holding his head.

Jane recovered her balance and counted back, "I am a girl! What is your excuse?"

After that, Jeff charged at her and pinned her against the wall. Grabbing her wrist once again, he slammed it a couple of times against the wall until her grasp was weakened and the knife dropped on the ground. He then processed by catching her by the waist and thrusting her body against the wall with a brute force.

The impact was so powerful that it lightly shook the room, and with it, Jane dropped to her knees. But she wouldn't give up, she was a fighter and refused to lose the battle. She fought through the pain and forced her eyes to open. The first thing she noticed past her blurry visions was her cell phone dropped on the floor. She tried to reach to reach for it with a weak limb, but Jeff was able to get to it before.

Jane's heart skipped a beat as she glared at his with wide eyes. "Give it back!"

Jeff held the phone just above her reach with a sick grin. He was able to catch the heavy concern his her tone and decided to toy with her. Putting on an innocent smile, he lowered his hand and said, "Okay, Here you go."

Jane desperately reached for her possession. As her slender pale fingers barely were able to brush against the object, Jeff pulled it away and threw it on the ground, shattering it into pieces.

Jane's body froze on the spot with an agonized expression covering her face.

"Oops!" Even with her broken body lying helplessly on the ground, Jeff didn't fail to disappoint and just laughed at her.

With every fiber in her body screaming bloody murder, Jane gave away into her instinct and went berserk on him. Leaping above the floor, she caught him off guard and ran at him. She dropped her head and prepared her shoulder for the impact. Striking him with her arms and shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him and landed them on the nightstand.

With a loud rumble and a thrush, the nightstand broke into pieces and with it Jeff's body. Still filled an endless rage, Jane searched for the nearest weapon, and grabbed her knife. With one last terrifying look, she was ready to hack into his guts if it wasn't for the sound of the door creaking open. Jane snapped back to her senses and turned around to find Slenderman standing by the door, no doubt demanding for an explanation.

Her anger and rage were now replaced with fear and somber. Her tears tried to force themselves out of her eyes. With the desire of letting her emotions out, Jane rushed past him and ran down the stairs.

She ran through the living room, avoiding eye contact with anyone until she reached the outdoors. She started running into the forest with no destination or any direction. As she was sure that she had gotten far enough, she allowed her tears to rain down on her cheeks.


	4. The Jane Situation

The catastrophic state of the room remained untouched. Jeff sat in the middle of the aftermath of the battle area. The room was in a horrendous shape. Several holes were dent on the wall, the carpet on the floor was now stained with drops of blood, not to mention the obviously scattered pieces of the broken nightstand, and in the middle of it was Jeff. His body was covered in bruises and fresh cuts from the fight. His mental state was not as good as his physical condition. His mind was fogged with numerous amounts of emotions and from different colors. Anger, aggression, annoyance, confusion, and boredom. His mind could only handle so much at one time.

Ten minutes has passed. Ten minutes since Slenderman latched him alone in his room. He thought he could handle it, but he thought wrong.

"I can't take it anymore!"

He bounced off his bed and walked towards the door. Opening it quickly, only to find Hoodie blocking his path. He should've guessed ahead. There was no chance in hell Slenderman would leave him alone without taking any precautions.

"Move along Hoodie, I need to get out of here." Jeff, straightforward ordered from him.

"I'm sorry Jeff, I'm afraid I can't do that." Hoodie replied to him, unaffected by his rude demand. "I have direct orders from the boss from preventing you from going anywhere."

Jeff gritted his teeth and was ready to start another fight if he had to. Nevertheless, Hoodie saw the strain in his eyes and his hands forming knuckles. He quickly reacted by pushing him back inside and sealing the door shut.

"Oh come on!" Desperation yelled Jeff. He then started banging on the door and calling Hoodie, demanding from him to open the door. Nevertheless, after minutes of failed attempt, he gave up and walked away from the door.

He let his feet wander him around the room, aimlessly. Leaping and hopping, carefully watching his steps while swimming in his thoughts. Why are they doing this to me! I was a victim here. This is all Jane's fault... Isn't it? He questioned himself and kept walking back and forth, sunk deep in his puzzlement thoughts.

Maybe it was my fault too.

He quickly stopped his tracks, unable to comprehend what he just said. "Where the hell did that come from?" he questioned himself.

After several minutes of hopelessly thinking of a solution, he finally gave up. He stood in front of the bed and collapsed on it. If thinking wouldn't help maybe some sleep would. He thought as he tried to lay his mind off.

Forty minutes had passed and Jeff still could not sleep. There was something wrong and he knew exactly what it was, but his pride wouldn't let him admit it. He got into a sitting position and tried to shake it off, but it did not work. It was easier said than done. He still couldn't let go no matter how hard he tried. The two had been trying to kill each other for years. Slashing, slicing, cutting, kicking, and everything in between, they did it all. And yet it felt completely normal and natural to Jeff. So why is it so different now? Why is it affecting him to the point of guilt?

Who am I kidding! It was mostly my fault. He shamefully yelled in his mind and held his head in desperation. Though the guilt was eating him from the inside, his pride still got the best of him. I need to find a way to fix this so I can my beauty sleep.

Unfortunately, his blaze quickly faded away as he sighed in defeat. But I don't know how to talk to a woman. Then, his facial expression changed into determination. Then I'm going to have to find an expert. "But who?" He started tapping on his chin, recalling who would be the best choice to talk to, or at least come a little close to being helpful. Can't go to Toby since he was recently dumped. I don't think Nikolai is interested in a relationship. Eyeless Jack does not have a girlfriend. And Ben…

His train thoughts stopped as he raised his head, "Yeah right." He let out a playful chuckle not long after. Ben would definitely rank the lowest when it came to women.

He was about to give up when it hit him… the last person that crossed his mind. He quickly face-palmed and muttered under his breath. "I can't believe I'm going to ask the last CreepyPasta anyone would take seriously"

It was either that or being locked inside the half-demolished room. Letting out a long sigh of desperation, he got up and set his destination.

"But first, I need to get out of here." He scanned the room, searching every spot he could get his eyes on.

The door?

"Can't go through the door."

The air vent?

"Too cliché."

The window perhaps?

He locked his gaze with the window and analyzed it. "Interesting" He rubbed his chin as his bloody lips formed a wide grin.

He walked towards the window and opened it. Next, he took his head out and absorbed his surroundings. Then, and took a deep breath. "Ahh! I really needed some fresh air." He relaxed and exhaled.

He slowly lowered his gaze and noticed the long distances between his window and the ground, his room was after all located on the third floor. "Nothing good will happen if fell down." He whistled and pulled his head back into the room. He kept the window open and returned to his thinking. "Now how do I get out of here?"

He took the first step forward and his foot accidentally slid on a broken piece of wood board, causing him to fell backward and out of the window with a loud yelp. He hardly dropped on the ground, but not before colliding with every branch of the tree located next to the mansion. He slammed against the solid ground, groaning in pain as his body took a massive amount of pain in one blow.

"Ouch." He slowly got up and cleaned himself, as if the long fall was nothing. "That was easy." He looked all the way up to his window and the fall he just took. A fall from that height could cause a severe amount of pain and injury, but all Jeff could say was, "Huh?"

He lowered his head and turned around to face the mansion, locating the back door. No one would suspect him sneaking from the back, genius. "Now, all I need to is... Uh..." Jeff was suddenly silenced, as he could not find the expression or the words for what he was seeing. "What are you doing?" He blankly asked Ben who was, at the time, standing in front of him, in the garden. His face carrying a mixed reaction of both fear and embarrassment. "Why are you wearing that weird hat?" Jeff pointed at the big sun hat that he was wearing.

"Uh..." Ben started to sweat as his jaw rapidity opened and closed.

"And why are you holding flowers?"

"I-I-I..." Ben still couldn't find an explanation or even words.

"Are you..." Jeff snickered and tried his best not to laugh. "Gardening?!"

Ben started to panic and didn't want to answer Jeff. But somehow, his mouth opened and spoke for him in a low tone. "Yes?"

Jeff fell on the ground laughing as hard as he could. His arms were wrapped around his stomach as he tried to hold the pain.

"Shut up! It's the only way I can find peace and quiet." Ben yelled, but Jeff kept on laughing. "I mean it!"

"Oh my god... You're so gay!" Jeff said between the laughs.

"I...I..." Ben quietly whimpered and ran away, far from Jeff who was still laughing on the ground.

Finally, Jeff slowly got up on his feet with a few chuckles escaping between his breaths. He was gasping for air and breathing heavily. "Man, laughter is the best medicine." The sight was so priceless that it almost made Jeff forget his previous problems.

After a few seconds of staring blankly at nothing, he questioned his recent action. "I wonder if I should feel bad about this." He wondered thoroughly. "Nah!" He turned around and looked back at the mansion. "Now, to finish what I started".

"... And that's why I need your... help." Jeff finished his story, gagging a little bit at the end, to none other than Miles.

Miles was sitting opposite Jeff on the couch, in the basement. He tried his best to comprehend what Jeff just told him as he tapped his index fingers with each other. "Well, Jeff, I didn't understand most of what you said. But what I did understand is that you have a lady problem."

Jeff rolled his eyes and silently groaned. "That's what I've been telling you. What should I do?"

"Well, if you love her that much you need to show her. Tell her why she fell in love with you in the first place" Miles answered the first words that came to his mind.

Jeff face palmed and wiped down his entire face with his hand. "Miles, I'm going to say this for the last time. I. don't. Love her! I don't even like her." He raised his voice, in an irritating tone. "All I want is to get some sleep. Were you even listening to me?"

"Of course I was," Miles exclaimed, taking his words as an offense. "But just in case, what were we talking about again?"

"Me being the victim here!" Jeff yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"Oh, that!" Miles finally understood Jeff's situation. "Well, I can't help you with that. You need to figure it out yourself. In the meantime, I can sing you a song. Well, I can't actually sing it, but I can play it on my phone and lip sync to it."

Jeff's blood started boiling uncontrollably. "Oh my god! I knew this was going to be a waste of my time." He jumped off the couch and stomped on the spot. "That's why nobody likes you or asks you for anything. You are a sad, pathetic..." Then suddenly, the thought hit him like a brick. "Wait a second, that's it!" He exclaimed and stormed out of the basement.

Nikolai was just passing by when from out nowhere Jeff ran past him. He cluelessly rubbed his head and tried to retrace Jeff's steps. He looked up to find Jeff's trail was leading to him to the basement, Miles' room. It can't be, could it?

He walked into the basement, searching for an explanation, instead, he found Miles laying his couch with a smirk across his mouth. "What happened? I just saw Jeff running out of the base... your room." he pointed his thumb backward, at the stairs. "He also seemed... Happy, I think?"

Miles kicked himself to sit properly on the couch. "Yeah, he needed an advice so I gave him one."

"No way…" Nikolai said in disbelief as he took a seat on the other couch.

"No, seriously." Miles insisted. "Remember what happened a few hours ago?"

Nikolai nodded.

"Well, he got grounded and he tried to find a solution for his problem. However, he didn't know how, so he asked for my help," explained Miles, eyes filled with glee. "So I told him what to do."

Nikolai looked closer into his eyes, checking whether he was telling the truth or not. "I've seen a lot of weird shit back in my time, but that... Is pretty impressive," He respectfully said.

"Thanks." Nodded Miles. "Hey, you want a drink?"

"Sure, got Vodka?"

Miles shook his head and said, "No, sorry."

Nikolai simply shrugged. "Nah, it's cool. I always carry one an extra." He slid his hand into his jacket and took out a hip flask. He took a quick sip before offering it to Miles.

"Thanks, but I don't drink."

Nikolai shrugged and took another sip. "Your loss." Upon drinking, he couldn't help but look around the basement, absorbing every detail. The basement was large, so it was unlikely not to find so many items. Like a large TV hanging on the wall, a mini fridge, two leather couches, so on and so forth. But what caught his attention the most was a secondary door installed inside the basement. "What's behind that door?" He asked as he pointed at the door.

Miles looked at the direction his finger was pointing at, only to reply as fast as he could "Nothing!"

Nikolai raised an eyebrow at Miles. He noticed both of his eyes growing, small drops of sweat rolling down of his face, and the fact that he was shaking.

But before he could question him, Miles quickly stood up and addressed him, "Wow, would you look at the time. It's really getting late. Thanks for stopping but let me show you the door." He grabbed him by the shoulders and forcibly pushed him out of the room.

After hours, Jane finally returned to the mansion. She seemed much calmer than before, but her mind wasn't fully there. She walked upstairs unseen until she reached her door, and stood in front of it. With a determined face, she took a deep breath and turned the knob. However, to her surprise, Jeff wasn't in their room.

She sighed in relief and sat on the lower bed. Her head was swimming in different thoughts from agony and sadness.

"Knock knock." A soft voice came from behind, snapping her from her thoughts. She looked around and saw Spectra by the door, offering her a comforting smile.

She replied the smile and walked towards her as they hugged. "We were so worried about you." Said Spectra as she embraced Jane.

"I know and I'm sorry." Replied Jane as a couple of tears dropped down from her eyes.

"Don't worry about that, how are you feeling now?" Spectra asked as they broke the hug.

"I'm feeling better now, thanks" Jane replied, still holding on to her smile.

"I'm glad to hear that," Spectra said, getting the concerned weight off her mind. "Jane you're my friend. If you ever needed anything you can always count on me."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it" Jane nodded, a wave of happiness washed her mind.

"Oh! Almost forgot" She reached the pocket of her jacket and took out a small package rolled as a present. "Here!" She grinned and handed Jane the present.

Jane gladly reserved the packet from her hand and looked up to her. "Thank you. You really shouldn't have."

"Oh, it's not from me." Spectra corrected.

"Then who is it from?" Jane wondered, eyes locked with the gift.

"Believe it or not it's from Jeff" Spectra answered.

At the last word, Jane's face expression changed completely. "What!? Are you sure?" Jane's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Jane looked down at the present, only to playfully chuckle. "Now that's something you don't see every day."

"You know what else you don't see every day, Miles giving advises, and people actually taking it." Spectra giggled.

"You can't be serious!"

Soon, both of the girls found themselves laughing.

"If you need anything I'll be in my room." With that said, Spectra walked out the room.

"Thanks again," Jane called and stared back at the present.

For the next hour and a half, Jane did nothing but sitting on top of her bed, staring at the present. She couldn't believe her worst enemy just made a present for her. It could be just a prank so he could laugh at her to humiliate her more, that was highly possible.

On the other hand, he could really mean it and he was sorry. She decided that she wouldn't open the package until she finds Jeff and get to the bottom of this.


	5. Dial F For Friendship

As the gray clouds covered the sky, darkness rained on the city. Small beams of the moonlight managed to break through and provided as little as light as possible. The quiet and peaceful city where thousands of people were sleeping, not even the crickets were a bother. Truly, if it's as one could've heard the silence so loud, it was baffling...

"You'll never take me alive!"

I spoke too soon, didn't I?

Indeed, alongside the street, Jeff was running at his top speed. Even as his lungs were burning, he refused to slow his pace. Gasping rapidly for air, he turned his head and noticed two police officers chasing him not too far behind. Jeff had been running for so long that the blood stains on his hoodie had been dried.

It all happened so fast, not even he could've seen it coming. What started as a killing spree ended with a wild chase. He broke into the house so mindlessly, that he didn't realize the house had a silent alarm By the time he found out about the silent alarm, it was too late.

It all happened so fast, not even he could've seen it coming. What started as a killing spree ended with a wild chase. As he entered the house so mindlessly, the thought of a silent alarm didn't cross his mind. By the time he put the two and two together, it was too late.

Jeff kept on running, passing districts one by one. But after nearly twenty minutes, his mind and lungs started to give in as he slowly began to tire his muscles and lose consciousness.

One of the officers saw the opportunity and quickly got on his knee. He took his gun out and aimed towards Jeff. His finger squeezed the trigger and the shot was fired. The bullet flew towards Jeff, wounding him in the leg. He felt the bullet cutting through his leg and flesh, burning him with a severe amount of pain. Jeff now with an injured limb slowly lost his momentum, but not enough to stop him. Blood started gushing out and Jeff quickly realized that running was no longer an option. He needed to disappear, and he needed to do so right now.

Luckily he was closing in with the forest, and he could've made if it wasn't for his wounded leg.

He changed his direction and took a turn, placing more distance between him and his little dilemma. The officers did the same and changed their course as well. By the time they shifted the streets, Jeff was nowhere to be found. They looked around and observed every spot only to come out empty-handed. It didn't help the fact that the street lights were off and the flashlights were left back in the patrol car. It made it difficult to spot the blood trail that Jeff left a clank sound was heard from the forest. Since the forest was close to the district The two officers amused that Jeff fled into it so they quickly ran into the forest.

Suddenly, in the dark, a clank sound was heard not too far away from the forest. Since the forest was the only place they left out it was easy to assume Jeff fled into it. With that in mind, they quickly ran into the forest and were soon gone.

"That should hold them for a while," a female voice suddenly called.

Back in the district, in one of the dark alleys, two figures standing by the wall. One of them had their hand on the other's mouth, covering it completely and immobilizing their movement.

Quickly getting irritated by the lack of space and the physical harassment, the captive unclogged his mouth and turned towards his captive.

"The hell are you doing here?" Jeff hissed venomously, placing distance between them. Isn't it enough that you got me into trouble?"

The other figure emerged from the shadows and revealed itself to be Jane. She gave him a stern look and crossed her arms silently. Looking down, she noticed his leg and the blood gushing out which she fixed it with an eyebrow.

"You're bleeding," she deadpanned with a low tone.

Jeff raised an eyebrow, irritatingly demanded, "Are you ignoring me?"

Jane rolled her eyes and gave him a light push him, shoving him down. She then took out her knife and used it to cut a small piece of cloth at the bottom of her dress.

Jeff's eyes were fixed on the knife which then slowly descended down at her her dress. With wide eyes, he started down at her dress, specifically at her naked legs now.

Suddenly a cry of pain was let out, only for it to be muffled out as Jane quickly covered his mouth shut.

"Eyes up and shut up." She ordered from him.

Jane then took a tight grip of the handle her knife, which was now halfway inside Jeff's injured leg. She slowly slid and twisted carefully trying to take the bullet out. Jeff, on the other hand, was in an unimaginable state of pain. Between the knife and the bullet, his wound was getting worse.

"Just kill me already would you," He demanded through his gritted teeth.

Alas, Jane was able to squeeze the bullet out, leaving a huge gap of blood behind. She then took the torn cloth to treat and cover his wound. Once she knotted the piece of cloth tight, Jeff released a cry of agony, relieving himself from the pain.

Nodding at what she achieved, Jane got up and took a peek out of the alley. The cops were nowhere to be found and the coast was clear to pass safely.

"We don't have much time, can you walk?" She turned around and asked him.

Looking up from his spot, he smiled and sarcastically replied, "Of course I can."

Closing her eyes, Jane took a deep breath and mumbled to herself, "I know I'm going to regret this,"

She bent down and pulled his arm around her shoulder. She pulled him up until he was back on his feet once again.

Baffled at what she was doing, Jeff demanded, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your ass," She muttered savagely.

"Why?" He inquired in a bossy tone.

"I have my private priorities." She replied dryly.

Jeff groaned and muttered quietly, "Bitch."

"Asshole!" Jane easily heard him and shot back.

They entered the edge of the forest and the path seemed safe enough to pass undetected.

"We are never talking about this... Ever!" Jeff hissed at her, giving her a glare.

"Let's not talk about it now." She commented back without even turning her head to him.

Fortunately, the trip to the mansion was safe and secured, still though neither of them said a word to each other. They were taking their time since Jane didn't have enough power to carry Jeff around, even though Jeff did his best with his other leg, but it was far than enough. Thankfully, as luck with has it, they were able to reach the mansion without running into any further trouble.

Jane slowly opened her front door and took a quick peek, to her relief, not a single soul was found. They crept into the house, carefully, not wanting to disturb anyone. It was one thing being chased by cops, it was a completely different crisis to be found tangled with each other in the awkward position.

As they were heading towards the stairs, the kitchen's light suddenly flashed brightly. Both the killer's heart to skip a beat as their blood soon turned cold. The door slowly opened and Masky walked out by holding a plate of cheesecake.

"You think you can just take my cake and run away." He muttered angrily to himself, too busy to notice the either killers. "Not under my watch mister." He soon walked into his room, still ranting. Fortunately, his room was located on the ground floor as Jeff and Jane managed to dodge a deadly bullet.

Both of them held their breaths, not one of them daring to let out a peep. Once the door was shut close, they both simultaneously gasped for air.

Feeling relieved and weirded out at the same time, Jeff commented, "Let's not talk about that either."

"Talk about what?" she replied, sharing the same mutual feelings.

"Exactly."

After being through so much, both physically and mentally, Jeff and Jane were finally able to reach their room. As soon as they opened the door, gravity took action and they both collapsed on the floor, heaving heavily.

Panting deeply for air, Jeff caught his breath and turn his head at Jane. "Okay, first things first. Why the hell did you help me?"

Groaning in pain, Jane turned and looked at him with a stern glare. "like I said, I have my private priorities."

Unsatisfied with her answer, Jeff scoffed loudly and looked away. He came to the conclusion that her reasons didn't matter to him, nor were they a bother to him. That was the case if it wasn't for the heavy lump that was growing in his chest. Something he never experienced before. To the point where his mouth spoke for him. "Thankyou."

Jane's ears quickly caught on his words. She couldn't believe was she just heard. "What?"

Swallowing, Jeff cleared his throat and quickly muttered, "Thankyou."

Jane's eyes widened as she leaned closer. "One more time."

Jeff sighed irritatingly and looked at her. "Thank you, Okay?"

Jane's lips managed to crack a small smile at the every corner of her mouth as she took her time to enjoy the moment. "Your welcome."

The next moment was filled with an uncomfortable silence. In which, Jeff noticed something new from Jane. "Are you okay?"

Jane's mind snapped out and quickly replied, "Yeah, yeah, I'm just... a little surprised."

"Oh?" Jeff raised an eyebrow before adding, "So did you get my package?" Jane quietly nodded and listened as Jeff went on, "So, I hope that there are no hard feelings between us."

She looked at him and finally responded, "I haven't opened it yet."

She turned around and searched for the package that she left on the bottom bunk bed. It was surprisingly still there and left untouched. She reached for it and hesitatingly grabbed the wrapped little box. She looked at Jeff and examined his face only to find it clean from any signs of joke or prank. She looked down and took a deep breath. She finally made up her mind and began unwrapping the package. She opened the box only for her heart to skip a pace. Her eyes widened as she exchanged looks between Jeff and what was inside the box.

Jeff was giving her a small smile as Jane was lost in words. She grabbed what appeared to be her phone, the same one Jeff destroyed earlier, or as she thought.

"I gave it to Ben to fix it. He questioned me at first, but I was able to persuade him." He explained to her. _Or blackmailed. Both are the same_. "And fortunately, he was able to do so."

Jane would've listened if she wasn't exploding from joy on the inside.

"So, like I said, I hope there are-" He was interrupted by Jane, who had her arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug. Jeff's mind went blank for moments as he couldn't comprehend how to react to the situation. Warmblood rushed to his face, as his arms slowly wrapped themselves around her. Jane was sobbing as her hot tears were running down her face.

They stayed inside each other's embrace for minutes only for them to slowly part away. Jane couldn't hold her joy and further as Jeff was lost in finding the right words.

Jane was scrolling down on her phone, with each tap, her smile grew wider. Jeff noticed Jane's smile, something he thought was impossible. For some reason, his chest was warming up and soon, he was smiling along with her.

"I'm guessing that the phone is working," Jeff said, but Jane was in too deep to hear him. His curiosity grew and he couldn't help but wonder. "Can I ask why was the phone so important?"

Jane suddenly stopped and looked at him. She swallowed the recently formed lump, unable to decide whether to tell him or not. "It holds pictures and memories, of my family. You know, before you killed them."

The warm feeling in his chest was slowly burning, quickly filling his heart with guilt.

"I-I'm sorry about every..." Before he could even start Jane held her hand and stopped him.

"It's in the past." She said in a dry tone. "I know that what you did may never be forgiven, but it's in the past."

Jeff quietly nodded, as he tried to ignore the pain in his hard. Jane noticed something very familiar on his face, agony. Something she went throughout a majority of her new life. It hurts, and it's impossible to forget.

_Maybe I could..._ Her eyes brightened as an idea crossed her mind. She started giggling hysterically before looking at Jeff and saying, "I heard that you received some _helpful_ from Miles. And here I thought you had some standers, Jeffery boy."

Jeff's snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her in disbelief. "No, I didn't! Who the hell asks Miles for help. I've seen butt whipping monkey's doing a better job than he ever could."

And this made Jane laugh harder, unable to control herself. Jeff watched her laugh and for some reason, he joined her.

As the laughter slowly died, Jeff stared at Jane and said, "Jane, I know what I did was unforgivable, but I really like to start again."

Jane was lost in words, something that had been recurring a lot tonight. She carefully thought about the words that Jeff just muttered, before finally responding, "Okay."

And just like that, Jeff suddenly forgot all about the guilt that covered his heart moments earlier. "Still, I think we need to keep this away from the others."

"Yeah, Too awkward." She chuckled and agreed with him.

After that, both killers climbed into their own beds and said good nights to each other.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
